I kinda wanna be more than friends
by carla.gallagherhawkins
Summary: Hola (: Les traigo una serie de Drabbles (tal vez un poco más largos. Quizá alguno se convierta en One-shot) completamente independientes entre sí sobre Dean y Seamus. Espero que les gusten (: (Serán 15 o más)
1. All out of love

Han pasado dos meses desde la última vez que te vi y hace dos días que no dejo de pensar en tu voz. Me obsesiona. Finalmente, me siento en el piso del pasillo junto al teléfono. Me apoyo contra la escalera, debatiéndome entre llamarte y no hacerlo. Pero necesito tanto escuchar tu voz. De verdad. Siento que si no te llamo ahora, voy a dejar de respirar. Me carcome la culpa de pensar que yo nos metí a ambos en esta situación. Me tomaste por sorpresa, nunca imaginé que sintieras algo así por... mí. Hasta ese momento pensé que sabía todo de ti, pero me sorprendiste una vez más. Y reaccioné como un idiota. No dije nada, te hice sentir peor de lo que ya te sentías teniendo que confesarme tus sentimientos. Me escapé. Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que debes estar sufriendo. Ya casi no recuerdo tu sonrisa, sólo puedo pensar en tu rostro lleno de dolor, intentando evitar las lágrimas.

Levanto el tubo y dudo unos segundos. Marco lentamente, pero sé que tengo que hacerlo. El tono hace que mi corazón salte y luego se detiene...

-¿Hola? –Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo. Tu voz profunda es todo lo que necesito en este momento. Sé que si hablo, todo se volverá extraño y escucharé el dolor en tu voz, así que me contento con esto. -¿Hola?-Cortas y vuelvo a respirar, mi pecho se llena de aire. Casi siento que volvimos a ser los mismos, que esta distancia no existe entre nosotros.

No podré soportar mucho tiempo más sin hablarte, de todos modos. Sé que alguno de estos días, voy a estar llamándote y no podré evitar hablar. Porque no me queda nada. Estoy perdido sin ti. No tengo con quien hablar, no tengo quien me escuche con la atención con la que tú lo haces. Y pienso que tal vez tenías razón... creyendo en nosotros. La realidad es que yo no soy nadie sin ti. Y no es cursilería, es la verdad. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste a alguien hablar de mi sin tí y viceversa?. Siempre es Seamus y Dean, Dean y Seamus. Sólo espero que cuando junte el valor, no sea demasiado tarde para decirte que me equivoqué.

Más tarde me acuesto en la oscuridad. Y aunque estoy en casa, no se siente así. Quisiera estar en Hogwarts, tu cama a apenas unos metros, hablar hasta el amanecer, comiendo ranas de chocolate. Despertar y sentarme en la ventana contigo a ver la nieve. Eso suena más como un hogar para mí. Los días son realmente eternos aquí. Pienso tan intensamente en tí que me pregunto si no lo sentirás. Es tan intenso que a veces siento que casi puedo tocarte. ¿No lo sientes también?. Se siente increíble, ¿verdad?.

Me levanto sin poder evitarlo y bajo las escaleras. Tomo el teléfono. Sé que es muy tarde pero no puedo soportarlo más. ¿Qué dirías si te llamo ahora y te digo que ya no puedo más?. Que es más difícil cada día y que... te amo.

Marco y comienzo a caminar por el pasillo, nervioso. El tono retumba en mi cabeza, casi volviéndome loco.

-¿Hola?-Tu voz adormilada me hace suspirar. -¿Hola?-Repites, impaciente.

-Dean...

Por un momento todo es silencio. No sólo en el teléfono, el mundo parece haberse quedado sin ruidos momentáneamente.

-¿Seamus?- Dices finalmente y algo en mí parece estar a punto de romperse. No recuerdo la última vez que me llamaste por mi nombre. Siempre fui Shay para ti y ahora entiendo por qué me gustaba tanto que me llamaras así.

-Te necesito. Por favor.

Silencio. Por un momento tengo miedo de que hayas cortado y no me hayas escuchado, pero no hay ningún tono en el teléfono y si agudizo el oído puedo escuchar tu respiración. ¿Qué estás pensando?. Estos segundos me están matando, la incertidumbre y la duda.

-Shay...

-Te amo

Dejo de respirar. Lo dije. Mi oído se pega dolorosamente al teléfono para escuchar tu reacción. Lo unico que escucho es el tono. Cortaste. Bajo el teléfono y siento el ardor en mis ojos, las lágrimas acumulándose. Justo antes de quebrarme por completo escucho una pequeña explosión a mi lado. Alzo la vista y estás ahí. Con la ropa de dormir, despeinado y en el mismo estado que yo, con lágrimas luchando por salir de tus ojos. A mis ojos no podrías estar más hermoso. Estaba equivocado; porque cuando, de repente, sonreís y una gota cae por tu mejilla, estoy seguro de que sos lo más increíblemente perfecto que vi en mi vida.


	2. Me quemo cuando me tocas

"Es sólo un baile" se repite unas veinte veces por día. La noche pasará rápido y todo volverá a la normalidad. Los pasillos dejarán de estar llenos de chicas riendo como tontas, susurrando y sonriendo. Quiere retrasar todo lo posible el hecho de tener que invitar a alguien, porque no puede invitar a la única persona con la que quisiera ir. No sólo lo perdería para siempre; en el extrañísimo caso de que le dijera que si, se vería algo extraño que fueran juntos.

Iba por el pasillo del aula de transformaciones, repitiendo su mantra unas quince veces más, cuando chocó con alguien. La persona con la que colisionó abrió la boca, enojada, pero cuando lo reconoció, cambió su expresión por una sonrisa embobada y un sonrojo.

-¡Dean! Oh lo siento tanto, iba distraída –Lavender rió tontamente y se retiró un mechón de la cara. El moreno la miró y sabiendo que más tarde se arrepentiría pronunció aquellas palabras:

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

La chica hizo un ruido que pareció un chillido, haciéndolo saltar en su lugar, con los ojos muy abiertos. Lo único que supo fue que luego la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo en busca de sus amigas.

Esa noche, Seamus le dijo que había invitado a Parvati. Eso no lo hizo sentir mejor.

La noche del baile llegó. Se sentó a la mesa junto con Lavender, Neville y Luna. El irlandés no estaba por ningún lado. La mirada de Dean vagaba insistentemente por todos los rincones del gran salón. La quinta vez que Lavender le pidió que la sacara a bailar, tuvo que decir que si, no parecía que fuera a dejarlo en paz. Después de todo, no fue tan mala idea. Justo cuando estaba tomando a la chica por la cintura, lo vio. A unos metros de ellos, estaban Seamus y Parvati bailando. Parecían muy entretenidos. Algunos elfos domésticos pasaban entre las parejas, ofreciendo diferentes bebidas. Dean quedó completamente embobado cuando vio que Seamus tomaba un vaso de Whisky de fuego y se lo llevaba a la boca. La mueca por lo fuerte de la bebida y sus labios rojos, húmedos... El moreno fue traído de vuelta a la realidad por un tirón en su brazo. Lavender, ofendida, reclamaba su atención.

Dean quiso concentrarse, de verdad. Pero un sólo pensamiento resonaba en su mente: "Qué boca". Porque, convengamos que la boca de Seamus era algo para ser admirado. El moreno adoraba escuchar sus historias. De hecho, adoraba que no se callara nunca. Adoraba que remojara sus labios con su lengua. Dean tenía la ligera sospecha de que esos labios eran expertos en muchas más cosas que hablar y ese pensamiento lo hizo estremecer un poco. Lavender lo miró esperazada. Volteó su mirada para volver a ver a su amigo, que ahora le daba la espalda y estaba bailando de una manera muy sensual. El muy maldito sabía moverse y Dean no era el único que lo estaba mirando. Algunas personas a su alrededor también estaban observando el perfecto movimiento de caderas, el movimiento casi hipnotizante de ese trasero que atraía miradas por los pasillos de toda la escuela. Dean sintió una punzada de celos.

Tan ensimismado estaba, que tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Seamus había volteado y ahora lo estaba mirando a los ojos con una sonrisa pícara y los ojos brillantes. Tragó saliva. Lo vio decirle brevemente algo a Parvati y la chica sonrió. Lo próximo que supo fue que el irlandés se estaba acercando a él, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Lav... –Llamó, poniéndole una mano en la cintura a la chica y con ese tono meloso que usaba siempre con todo el mundo –Espero que no te moleste que comparta una pieza con tu cita. Será devuelto en buen estado, lo prometo. –Guiñó un ojo de la manera más jodidamente sexy que podía y Dean sintió que la chica lo soltaba. Era imposible negarse con Seamus. Dean lo sabía muy bien.

Fue en el momento en el que Lavender se apartó y Seamus tomó sus manos, que el moreno comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo. El irlandés realmente lo estaba sacando a bailar, y cuando levantó sus ojos y aquellas orbes celestes lo traspasaron, tuvo la sensación de que todo a su alrededor se volvía borroso. El cuerpo de Seamus se acercó peligrosamente al suyo, sus caderas contorneándose de una manera casi obscena. Trató de alejarse un poco, pero las manos de Seamus agarrándolo con fuerza y su propia conciencia no lo dejaron moverse ni un milímetro. El irlandés se movió hacia atrás y Dean lo siguió ciegamente. De repente, una de las manos de Seamus lo soltó y lo tomó de la cintura sin previo aviso. Sus cuerpos se juntaron, como magnetizados y Dean no pudo evitar gemir. El irlandés rió en su oído, haciéndolo temblar.

-Estás ardiendo –Susurró, su aliento golpeando en el cuello del moreno.

Dean iba a contestar cuando Seamus se alejó completamente de él, soltándolo. Se hubiera preocupado si no hubiera visto que el irlandés le hacía una seña con la cabeza hacia la puerta del gran salón. El moreno lo siguió detrás, pensando lo mucho que le gustaba como caminaba. El movimiento de sus piernas era casi ilegal.

Apenas había pasado la puerta, cuando ya no pudo aguantarlo más. Empujó a Seamus contra la pared de piedra más cercana y juntando sus cuerpos más que antes (si acaso era posible) lo besó. Los labios del irlandés eran más increíbles de lo que ya imaginaba y aprovechó un gemido estremecedor para introducir su lengua en la boca de su amigo. Podía sentir esas manos introduciéndose debajo de su camisa, por su espalda, quemándolo. Tuvo que separarse un poco para respirar y evitar la combustión espontánea.

Seamus estaba sonriendo. No era una sonrisa como cuando coqueteaba con todo el mundo, ni una sonrisa tonta como la de Lavender. Era la sonrisa que reservaba sólo para él. Dean sintió que se derretía por dentro y juntó sus frentes, sonriendo también.


	3. All I want for Christmas

Seamus se acomodó en el sillón color escarlata en el que estaba sentado. La sala común vibraba de gente que salía y entraba, hablando excitada. Era la tarde antes de navidad y ya había preparativos para una fiesta privada (y secreta) ahí mismo. La mayoría de Gryffindor de los años superiores se habían quedado en Hogwarts bajo la promesa de Fred y George de poder abastecerse de alcohol y comida hasta reventar. Ron y Harry se sentaron cerca de él frente al fuego.

-Espero que mi madre no me mande otro de esos sweaters

-A mí me gustan

Ron entrecerró los ojos, fingiendo enfado. –Me gustaría tener la nueva camiseta de los Cannons. ¿Sabes que esta temporada le agregaron una pequeña snitch que se va moviendo? Es increíble...

Seamus miró hacia la ventana. Los copos de nieve caían lentos. Le gustaba mucho esta época, poder sentarse frente al fuego, tomar cerveza de manteca, tirarse en la nieve y hacer angelitos. Usualmente no le importaban mucho los regalos (tampoco los rechazaba), lo que más le gustaba era el espíritu que se apoderaba de todo el mundo y los hacía estar contentos e hiperactivos, como él era el resto del año. Ya no se sentía tan raro.

Aunque si había una cosa que quería esta Navidad. No era correcto, ni posible pero... Soñar no cuesta nada. Si Seamus hubiera podido pedir una cosa, una sola, hubiera pedido a Dean Thomas. No es que no lo tuviera ya. Era su mejor amigo hacía cinco años y, sin embargo, desde hacía un tiempo, ya no era suficiente. No desde que el irlandés había notado todo lo que había crecido Dean en el último verano. Ya no parecía aquel chico flaquito, de brazos largos y sonrisa infantil. Seamus no podía dejar de notar que ahora el moreno se veía como un hombre. Alto, esbelto, con un cuello larguísimo, dedos finos que suavemente trazaban líneas delicadas y firmes mientras pintaban, una mirada mucho más madura y seria, pero con el brillo de una sonrisa. Si, Dean era ahora un hombre. Y uno muy hermoso, de hecho.

Cuando volvió a la sala común luego de la cena, todo parecía estar en calma. Tanto que pensó que, de un momento a otro, algo iba a explotar. Y, esta vez, él no estaba involucrado. Pero nada pasó. McGonagall estaba parada en medio de la sala, mirándolos con sospecha; pero, al no podes probar nada, formuló la quinta amenaza en caso de que encontrara algún tipo de fiesta ilegal y se fue hacia su despacho. Un minuto después, Fred y George bajaban las escaleras de su dormitorio, cada uno malabareand cajas grandes en sus manos. Pronto, todos en la sala común tenían una botella de cerveza de manteca en sus manos y algunos de los chicos de los años superiores compartían botellas de whisky de fuego. Ni siquiera la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione logró que alguien se sintiera aludido. Los gemelos también habían logrado contrabandear todo tipo de dulces de las cocinas; con lo cual tenían pastel de chocolate y calabaza, turrones y trufas como para una semana. Las quejas de Hermione fueron totalmente silenciadas por gritos de alegría. Los Weasley habían encantado velas aromáticas para que flotaran alrededor de la sala común y habían conseguido una radio muggle en la que sonaban villancicos. La habían encantado para que el sonido llenara toda la sala común. Algunos chicos de sexto y séptimo que ya iban por la segunda botella de whisky de fuego, cantaban muy contentos y compenetrados.

Seamus se sentía en una especie de sopor. Entre el calor de la chimenea, el aroma de las velas, la cerveza de manteca y la algarabía. Sintió una presión en el hombro, pero cuando quiso voltear, se encontró con un rostro allí y una persona apoyada contra su espalda. Se limitó a mirar hacia el frente, las mariposas en su estómago casi dispuestas a hacerlo vomitar.

-¿Shay?

-¿Mmm? –Había perdido la capacidad de hablar. Se limitó a hacer cualquier ruido que pudiera abandonar su boca.

Las manos fuertes de Dean lo tomaron por la cintura, haciéndolo voltear y no lo soltaron.

-Generalmente no soy un hombre de tradiciones, pero... –Levantó la vista, haciendo que el irlandés mirara también. Justo sobre ellos había un ramo de muérdago.

Seamus rodeó el cuello del moreno, acercándolo. Cuando sus bocas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el irlandés pudo notar que no había aroma a alcohol en sus labios, sólo chocolate y el aroma embriagante de Dean que siempre lo mareaba un poco. La cuenta regresiva de sus compañeros, los gritos, la música, los abrazos y besos ajenos y la entrada de una McGonagall completamente furiosa a la sala común; no pudieron distraerlo del beso que Dean le estaba dando, el beso que él estaba correspondiendo. Su deseo de Navidad se había cumplido.


	4. I want some more

Nunca me había molestado... al menos hasta ese día. Era a mediados de quinto y hacía mucho frío. No me pregunten por qué, era particularmente en esa época que Seamus se ponía tan "cariñoso" con todo el mundo. No era extraño verlo abrazando de más a alguna chica de cuarto de Hufflepuff o guiñándole un ojo seductoramente a uno de sexto de Ravenclaw. A veces hasta se aventuraba un poco con alguien de Slytherin. Y, para sorpresa de Dean, muchas de esas veces, lograba lo que quería. No es que con él no fuera exactamente igual, y tal vez se llevaba mas atenciones siendo su mejor amigo. La mano izquierda de Seamus solía posarse distraídamente en la cintura del moreno, ocasionalmente dibujando círculos con mucha suavidad. De hecho, siempre que estaban juntos no parecía que Seamus pudiera sacarle las manos de encima. Sin embargo, sabiendo que el irlandés tocaba sin reparo a TODO el mundo, sabía que no significaba nada.

Dean estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, cenando. Últimamente sus pensamientos lo tenían muy callado, cosa que atraía las miradas de sus amigos y hacía que las manos de Seamus estuvieran mucho más sobre él. Teniendo en cuenta que en sus sueños esas manos también estaban sobre él, podría haberlo tenido pegado a su cuerpo todo el día y era lo mismo. Una mano cayó sobre su muslo, sacándolo instantáneamente de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Dean? ¿Estás bien? –Trató de sonreír y argumentó que sólo estaba cansado. El irlandés no pareció creerle. Su mano dejó el muslo del moreno para viajar por toda su espalda y detenerse cariñosamente en su cuello. Dean se disculpó y huyó lo más rápido posible. Ya pensaría en alguna excusa para explicar lo que había sucedido, pero ahora sólo necesitaba estar muy lejos de allí.

Llegó a la torre de Gryffindor lo más rápido que pudo y agradeció que no hubiera nadie en la sala común. Estaba agitado y no podía pensar. Se encaminó a su habitación y, saltando sobre su cama, cerró los doseles. No podía seguir reaccionando así a los toques de Seamus, no era sano. Tal vez... si le dijera a su amigo que no le gustaba que lo tocara así. Pero sería la mentira más gigante de todo el universo y ¿si el irlandés se rehusara a tocarlo para siempre?. Ese pensamiento lo llenó de pánico de un segundo a otro.

Oyó las voces de Harry, Ron y Neville en la habitación. Aguzó el oído y oyó también los pasos de Seamus, pero ni una palabra salió de su boca, lo cual era muy extraño.

-Voy a terminar el trabajo de pociones en la sala común

-Te acompaño

-¿Nev?

-Yo voy a dormir, estoy cansado

-¿Shay?

-Yo igual

La puerta de la habitación se cerró y Dean escuchó a ambos chicos cambiándose para dormir. La actitud del irlandés parecía muy extraña y su voz sonaba seria. Luego de unos quince minutos, los ronquidos de Neville le avisaron que se había dormido. Le pareció que uno de sus doseles se movía pero se lo atribuyó a su imaginación y, aunque se moría de ganas de abrirlo y ver a Seamus, decidió meterse en la cama e intentar dormir. El dosel volvió a moverse.

-¿Dean?

Oyó la voz lo suficientemente cerca como para saber que el irlandés estaba ahí, debatiéndose entre abrir el dosel o no.

-¿Estás despierto?

-Si

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Si

Seamus se sentó a su lado pero no lo miró. Pasaron unos minutos en los que Dean pudo ver que estaba jugando con el borde de la frazada, nervioso. Justo cuando el moreno iba a hablar para cortar el silencio incómodo, su amigo abrió la boca, todavía sin mirarlo.

-Sé que siempre estoy tocando a todo el mundo y todos piensan que es como una característica mía y se ríen y hacen chistes con eso, por eso yo nunca pensé... nunca creí... de verdad... que te molestara. Yo... lo siento... Sólo hubiera querido que me lo hubieras dicho antes, no habría estado encima tuyo, molestándote... –Seamus finalmente giró el rostro para mirar al moreno, que ahora estaba mirando hacia el otro lado. No realmente, parecía estar agarrando algo de su mesa de luz. Cuando volteó, el irlandés vio que era su varita y se preguntó seriamente si Dean le iba a echar una maldición.

-Muffliato

El moreno volvió a dejar su varita en su lugar y miró a su amigo. No sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero la expresión de culpa en la cara de Seamus y el hecho de que pensara que no le gustaba que lo tocara...

-¿Dean?

-Quiero más –Dijo bajito, pero seguro. El otro lo miró confundido. Dean tomó suavemente la mano derecha de Seamus y la ubicó en su cuello. –Quiero más –Repitió, ahora un poco más fuerte y todavía más seguro.

-No entiendo... pensé que... –La confusión en su rostro no había desaparecido, pero no quitó la mano. Dean se acercó a su rostro con las pupilas completamente dilatadas.

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo –Susurró. La mano en su cuello se agarró firmemente a su nuca, atrayéndolo.

La boca de Seamus lo devoraba y la mano que no estaba en su nuca se había aventurado bajo su camisa, pasando de su estómago a su pecho haciéndolo estremecer. Gimió, arqueándose y el irlandés aprovechó el momento para sentarse sobre sus caderas. El roce de sus miembros, hizo que Dean se aferrara a la cintura de su amigo intentando no gritar. Desabrochó la camisa de Seamus lo más rápido que pudo, besando y mordiéndo su cuello, deleitándose con los sonidos que salían de aquella roja boca. Entre las incoherencias, lo único que escuchaba era su nombre, una y otra vez. Ni en sus mejores sueños recordaba a Seamus sentado sobre sus caderas, con la camisa abierta, pegándose a su oído. "Dean...ahhh... Dios... Dean... mmmhh". Buscó su boca y lo besó, aumentando la fricción. Entonces Seamus se arqueó, tomándolo por los hombros, con un gemido que pareció durar minutos enteros. El moreno sintió la humedad en su pantalón y supo que también había terminado.

Dean lo miró expectante. Seamus se mordió el labio antes de besarlo con muchísima suavidad.

-No volveré a tocar a nadie más. Lo juro...


End file.
